Connections
by P.L.S
Summary: Who exactly were the Anceints? Why are some people in posession of their genetic gifts? Are there ever muggleborns who don't go to schools like Hogwarts? Harry Potter Stargate SG-1 x-over
1. Default Chapter

He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, under his breath he spoke a minor healing charm to stop the pounding in his head. It was just his luck that not only did he get pressured into the military (he was in the RAF because he just couldn't stop his love of flight and because he couldn't do anything as a wizard other than write books or run for Minister of Magic), he had to get nominated to first a secret operations sector, then to the international section that dealt with aliens and intergalactic wars.

Harry was now on some other planet, translating tablets with some archeologist or linguist, and praying that he'd wake up. He was on SG-11, a team set for exploration of land and cities.

Harry was the CO of SG-11, but really he was the only one who had the abilities to bridge the gaps between the rather flighty Dr. Flughoffen, who spoke very broken English but perfect German, Ancient Greek, Latin, Phoenician, and Sumerian, the American Army Captain Armendraiz who was the biology expert with very little skill in speaking English let alone anything else, and Lieutenant LeXavier, the French Army representative who could talk circles and yet really was only great at two things, shooting things, and blowing things to kingdom come.

Harry himself was ranked as a Colonel and right now he missed flying in experimental aircraft or flying the missions that didn't exist on paper. He missed fighting for Queen and Country, fighting humans, and fighting from a cockpit.

The Stargate Project was something he really couldn't turn down, but Harry knew that given a chance he wanted to get out as fast as he could. Just looking at the blasted Choppa'ai cause Harry's nerves to send out shards of pain, traveling through the ring only made it worse. He knew that it was his magic reacting to the technology, but really he wasn't sure why. He could use Zats and talk to Jaffa, but he could not stand to be in the same room as anything that was made by the Ancients. He was fine around anything Goa'uld, Tok'ra or Asgard. It was like it was trying to eat his magic, but his spirit was fighting it like it did with Voldemort. Right now he knew that he was safe, but if he had to use the bloody Choppa'ai more than he did now or if he got shipped to the Antarctica/Atlantis Project he knew he'd die. Right now he was sure that the stones were from the Ancients and that he needed a break. He did all he could to not touch the walls but even the floor was trying to regain whatever it once had by absorbing Harry's magical force.

"Uh, Colonel Potter? You okay man?" asked Armendriaz. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Captain, what time is it?" asked Harry.

"Sixteen hundred, oh, we gotta get on back, right?"

"Yes. Doctor, Lieutenant, we need to start back to the gate. Captain start to scout ahead a bit and make sure of our way out." ordered Harry, blocking his headache and weakness behind his occlumency. Armendriaz shook his head but did as he was told. It was well known that of all the good CO's that Colonel Potter was by far the most paranoid and calculating, not that it wasn't a good thing. In the eighteen months that Harry had SG-11 only one serious injury and one near death incident happened, and they both happened to Harry as he was making sure that his teammates made it out of enemy fire alive. He was proud of having the best medical records for a non-geological land exploration team and he knew that when people were assigned to his team they did feel as safe as one could feel.

"Colonel, we're both ready to go." said Dr. Flughoffen in her native tongue. Harry nodded and have the universal sign to move out after getting a 'clear' from Armendraiz. It took all of the half-hour leeway time to get back to the gate and dial back to Earth. But this time the gate really started to pain him and as he stumbled out Earth-side, he knew he wasn't going to stay on his feet much longer.

"Colonel!" "Potter!"He heard yelled as he let himself blackout to stop the pain of fighting to keep his magic.

He woke in the infirmary with one of the doctor's nattering on about his adrenaline and endorphins levels to someone else. A someone else who just couldn't understand the medical jargon anymore than Harry could.

"I just want to know why he conked out without being hurt." said the irritated man that he recognized as General O'Neill, Harry's CO.

"Uh, sir, I think Dr. Davids is saying that Colonel Potter has been under a lot of stress and pain for reasons that we don't know. But that Potter has built up such a high tolerance for pain that he probably brushed off the pain until his body had to shut down." said a female voice that Harry knew to belong to the General's friend and former teammate, Colonel Carter. Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

"So when can I get out?" asked Harry causing the doctor to jump and start lecturing him. He could tell that both Carter and O'Neill were amused to see him being yelled at for something he really had no control over. It was rather sad that when he was wounded by enemy fire he was treated like he was the victim, but when he was now sick, he was the villain. It seemed all doctors were like that, even the Hogwarts' matron and healers at Saint Mungo's.

Harry thanked his lucky stars that she was called away, until the General started to question him.

"So, what happened?" asked the older man. Harry frowned.

"Armendriaz didn't file the report, did he." said Harry scowling, "Bloody American lay about." Carter laughed.

"Nope, but that's not what we're worried about." she said with an easy grin, "Everyone knows your the team leader with a hard line about caution and accurate reports."

"Yeah, but you fainting after a routine mission has me worried, Colonel Potter. It's very well known that you are more paranoid than a conspiracy theorist." O'Neill said, "So what happened to make you lose it?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just feeling poorly." Harry said and the door opened to the infirmary, in came the rest of SG-1, both men looking grim.

"Tell me another one, because T's been keeping an eye on you since you started gating." said O'Neill with a tint of anger. Harry stiffened.

"Indeed. I have been seeing signs of pain ever since you first saw the Stargate. You hide the pain well, but it is there if one knows where to look." said Teal'c. Harry's eyes locked on the Jaffa's.

"It was just an overload. I can deal with it." Harry said and Teal'c's eyes hardened.

"You know it will kill you. You want to die." said Dr. Jackson as if it was a sudden revelation. Harry looked at the man as if he was insane, but realized it was true. Harry really had nothing to live for. His family was dead or else he just didn't care, his friends were dead and were living in a world he couldn't return to. He had no great loves or any reason to go on, but the missions.

"No. I just don't have anything demanding my time but SG-11." Harry said.

"What about friends, family, old grudges?" asked Jackson. Harry shrugged.

"Family is gone, either to heaven or they have less love for me than a vacuum has air. My friends are people who I will never be able to see again. It's too hard to go from this to being mundane. And I killed my grudges before I signed into the RAF." Harry sighed, "If not for school records and memories you'd think I don't belong to Earth." Harry laughed bitterly,

"Besides that's not even close to the reason that the Choppa'ai effects me more than it does you."

"So what is the reason?" asked O'Neill. Harry sighed, if he told them the truth, what would they do? Would they believe him? Would they turn him into a lab rat? Would they even understand?

Harry closed his eyes and tried to recall the last time someone who he didn't know during childhood knew his secret. It was fruitless, he never told anyone and took care to hide his true nature. No one knew that he was trained as a magical combat operative with minor field healing skills and great talent for wandless magic. No one knew that he was the one who not only killed Voldemort, but Pettigrew and all three Malfoys as well. No one even knew he was a wizard in the very real sense.

But it was effecting his roll with the SGC, he was a danger as well as a secret boon. He never requested a field medic to be assigned to his team because he was enough of a healer that anything less than a gun shot wound, zat blast, or blade to the gut was not a problem. His CO should know, if only to place him on a combat team.

"I am a wizard and the technology from the Ancients seems to want to drain my natural magical reserves away, to recharge and become what it once was. Because my body is so used to having to fight to keep my magic in my body, I really can't get drained but the fighting takes a toll on my body." Harry said and the looks ranged from the skeptical Carter to the intrigued Jackson. O'Neill was the only one who seemed to understand and believe.

"Okay. But why are you the one being drained?" asked O'Neill. Harry gave his CO a curious look. The man seemed to know something. Was he a squib?

"General, I think maybe you know the answer." Harry said and he caught O'Neill's very faint smirk.

"It's the one thing that stuck from the knowledge downloads. But still, if that's all real then all us who can use the Ancients' tech should be getting drained a bit to feed the batteries." O'Neill said and Harry sighed.

"But the problem comes in with that when you all are weaker in magical gifts than I am. I've been trained in my magic since age eleven and have the power of two wizards in me. To the Ancient technology, I'm a veritable ticket to being fully functional again." Harry and O'Neill both grinned at the dumbstruck looks on Carter and Jackson's faces. Teal'c looked interested but not too surprised.

"Magic. You really do mean honest to goodness technology-less magic." Jackson said weakly.

"Well, sure. Just 'cause I never bothered to go to that fancy schmancy school when I was little doesn't mean I don't sort of understand that magic is real as Potter and me." O'Neill scoffed.

Harry waved his hand and muttered an air to solid transfiguration spell to create four tall and rather plush bar stools. Teal'c and O'Neill automatically sat and they waited for both scientists to stop poking and prodding the stools and just sit.

It took until the small hours of the morning, but by the end of it all everyone was on the same page again. Magic was real and Harry was very gifted in it. The Ancients were a society of wizards that separated and started to explore and the technology fed off of their collective magic, but because all of it had been abandoned the batteries that stored the magic were low.

O'Neill's luck was a byproduct of his magic's manifestation because he never went to Chicago's branch of the American Academy of Magical Arts. Harry was going to stay CO of SG-11 and he and Carter would figure out some way to channel enough magic to the Choppa'ai to stop it from trying to drain Harry with every use. Harry was also going to stay as part of the SGC just for protection against the rest of the world. There was still very little for him to want from Earth, but now protecting it was starting to sound like a good idea again.


	2. Conntinued by

people reading or wishing to read Connections- the torch of writing has been taken up by demonic kat over at Take the spaces out of the address below & go read.

h t t p / m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n f i c / v i e w c h . p h p ? c i d 4 5 8 6 9 8 & s u b m i t V i e w + C h a p t e r & i d 1 3 3 2 8 0


End file.
